1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an increased rigidity structure of a vehicle for coping with impact transferred from sides of the vehicle, and more particularly to a cowl side part structure of a vehicle adapted to improve a coupled structure of side outer, fender apron upper, cowl side outer and the like that constitute a cowl side structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a vehicle is equipped at a front thereof with a cowl box structure which divides an engine room from an interior for maintaining a structural rigidity of the vehicle.
FIG. 1 is an exploded view drawing for illustrating a formation of a cowl side according to the prior art, where a cowl top 100, a side outer 102, a fender apron upper 104 and a cowl side outer 106 are coupled to form a cowl side 108 shown in the center, while FIG. 2 illustrates a sectional view of the cowl side thus coupled.
By way of reference, FIG. 2 also illustrates a vertical column part 102-1 of the side outer 102 coupled by a door 110 via a door hinge assembly 112.
Now, a cowl side structure of a vehicle will be described with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2.
The structure is formed such that the side outer 102 is connected at an interior side thereof with a cowl top 100 while the side outer 102 is assembled at the exterior side thereof by a fender apron upper 104 to which the cowl side outer 106 is welded.
At this location, the vertical column part 102-1 of the side outer 102 has a shape of a pillar forming a closed sectional view while the fender apron upper 104 and the cowl side outer 106 are connected to the pillar-shaped vertical column part 102-1 in a cantilever way, where the connection is completed by way welding stops (W) indicated in circles in FIG. 1.
However, there is a problem in a vehicle body having the structure thus described in that there occur cracks at welded parts (W) where the fender apron upper 104 and the cowl side outer 106 are coupled to the vertical column part 102-1 of the side outer 102.
There are other problems in that deteriorated state of noise, vibration and harshness (NVH) occur due to twisting and bending phenomenon generated by insufficient rigidity at the welded parts (W).
The present invention solves the aforementioned problems and it is an object of the present invention to provide a cowl side part structure of a vehicle constructed to increase strength at welded parts where a vertical column part of a side outer in joined by a fender apron upper and cowl side outer to restrain generation of cracks, to minimize bends and twists and to thereby improve deteriorated states of noise, vibration and harshness (NVH).
In accordance with the objects of the present invention, there is provided a cowl side part structure of a vehicle, the structure comprising:
a box extension of a closed section integrally formed in T shape at a vertical column part of a side outer;
a first flange mounted at a tip end of the box extension; and
a fender apron upper formed with a second flange corresponding to the first flange of the box extension, where the first flange of the body extension and the second flange of the fender apron upper are welded for coupling therebetween.